Basic Space
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: "Covered in sweat and maybe even some of Jonesy's cologne, I rested underneath the sheets and stared at the ceiling while also trying to catch my breath. My mind was still trying to wrap itself around what the hell just happened."


_**Warning: **Sexual themes and references–along with mild profanity–ahead._

* * *

_Your head is on my pillow,  
I'm thinking of where this could go,  
I'm slowing down the tempo,  
Your eyes so black they're like the universe to me,  
I think that what I'm trying to see  
Is if you have enough to be every part of everything._

– _Navy__,_ Kilo Kish

* * *

Covered in sweat and maybe even some of Jonesy's cologne, I rested underneath the sheets and stared at the ceiling while also trying to catch my breath. My mind was still trying to wrap itself around what the hell just happened. I forced my body to roll over so I could peer over the side of the bed. When I looked down I immediately saw my purple underwear, the last piece of clothing I remember being stripped from me. Taking a better look at the bedroom floor, I saw his t-shirt, boxers, and jeans in a messy pile with my tank top, bra, and cargo pants.

_"__Okay, we definitely did what I think we did."_

I found myself lying on my back again. This time I was breathing at a normal rate. I don't know if it was because I just had sex for the first time, but I began to feel more at ease. It felt good to not be the slightest bit insecure about myself or angry at the world – not like I'm _always_ angry at the world (or even insecure for that matter), but some of the situations I've been involved in during the past few months have been very draining. On the other hand, maybe finally being able to get closer to the guy I love calmed me down.

Speaking of said guy, I felt him gazing at me. That's when my heartbeat sped up and yet again I was inhaling and exhaling in a weird rhythm. He ran his fingers through my disheveled purple hair and flashed me a warm smile. I went from erratically breathing to breathless in less than ten seconds.

_"__Jonesy, s__top knowing how to make me weak,"_ I mentally quipped.

A grin just like the one on his face somehow found its way onto mine, but I couldn't help it. He treated (and treats) me so well. All the times he's _told me_ that I'm the one and that he loves me couldn't compare to the way he _showed it to me_. I suppose tonight's the night I relearned that actions definitely carry more weight than words ever will. The way he held me, the way he kissed me, and the way he did everything slowly just may have been perfect, if not beyond it.

_"__And there I go sounding like Caitlin__."_

I still couldn't help it, especially with him currently kissing me on my neck. It tickled so much and he knew it. I tried so hard not to laugh my ass off, but failed.

"C'mon, Jonesy! Stop it!" I yelled through my laughing fit but he wouldn't budge.

"You know you like it," he playfully purred.

_"__Dammit, I do,"_ is what I didn't want to admit. Instead, I yelled, "Ha! You wish!"

"Yeah I do," he joked before kissing my neck one last time.

After the laughter died down, I was once again able to think straight and also breathe easier. It was funny how I lost my breath more in the past hour than any other time in my life. Before my mind could wander anywhere else, he spoke the first couple of words after several quiet minutes.

"That was..." he trailed off, thinking of a word that could describe our body-on-body tango.

He said, "Amazing."

I said, "Awkward."

For some reason beyond my self-control, I decided to say the first word that came to mind. He stared at me, probably wondering what possessed me to say that. I kind of wondered what it was too.

"Why?" Jonesy asked. He didn't sound upset or hurt, but he _did_ sound surprised.

I fumbled for words until I knew for sure where I was going. "Well... You can't lie and say the first few minutes weren't awkward at all. I mean, we had no idea _**what**_ we were doing." I started to laugh a little, hopefully adding levity.

"You're right. I didn't know what I was supposed to do!" He laughed too, thank goodness.

Closing my eyes for a moment, I became curious.

"What made it amazing?" I asked him.

"Coming from me this is gonna sound cheesy, but it was amazing because I was able to get even closer to you."

My cheeks began to turn red. Although it _was_ cheesy, it was also very flattering to hear.

"You're such a big flirt," I teased, tapping his nose in the process.

His facial expression then became serious. "Nikki, I mean it. I love you."

"I love you too, Jonesy."

After I spoke, he rolled on top of me and began to kiss me.

Remember how I mentioned that actions carry more weight than words? Sometimes being reminded of things _with_ words doesn't hurt either. On the other hand, I definitely didn't mind him making out with me. There was something about being naked and in between the sheets (with someone you really care about) that was so freeing and fun.

Jonesy soon took his lips away from mine, asking, "What time are you going home?"

"I wasn't planning on going home until midnight," I responded.

"Perfect." His lips curled into a grin.

I knew where he was heading with this, but I entertained his idea by asking, "What?"

"Let's do it again – _the right way this time_."

He was still on top of me, now resting his hand on my bare thigh.

_"Still making me weak, Jonesy,"_ I thought amid my heavy breathing.

"Gladly," I responded. Smiling suggestively, _I_ kissed _him_ this time. I could tell that he was more than okay with this.

As we dove deeper in the bed sheets, I hoped midnight wouldn't rear its head for a long while.

* * *

_A/N: There you have my first (and hopefully successful) attempt at writing in first person. Sure, I've written in first person before, but I was unable to stick with it for an entire story – hence why I'm proud of this. And yes, I know this was most definitely full of fluff, but I hope I kept Jonesy and Nikki in character. I also hope you enjoyed this. __By the way, t__his scenario takes place when they're eighteen years old. Seems random now, but it'll matter in my later works. xoxo_


End file.
